Systems generating immersive views of designated environments are seeing widespread adoption in state-of-the-art Internet and mobile applications. Such systems may generate images that effectively “immerse” the user in any number of environments, e.g., street-side scenery, indoor areas, manufacturing or medical scenarios, etc., from the vantage point of a viewing location as specified by the user. Current technologies may further superimpose limited data, e.g., business names, store hours, and other digital “signage,” on objects visible in the immersive view. However, entities of interest not within the field of view may not be recognized or indicated.
For example, a user may type an address corresponding to a bank, and the image system may deliver an immersive view corresponding to a viewer standing in front of the bank. However, current systems may not support placing digital signage indicating out-of-view entities, e.g., another bank directly behind the viewer, or other locations of interest around the corner that are not directly within the line-of-sight.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide techniques for an image generation system to generate and place digital signage corresponding to out-of-view entities of interest in an immersive view.